


We could move mountains together

by chaoslaura



Series: Don't blame me, I'm not the same me [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Episode 9, Found Family, Gen, well-deserved hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoslaura/pseuds/chaoslaura
Summary: They finally played at The Orpheum and were ready to complete their unfinished business, if it even works out. Because crossing over shouldn't take that long.OrMy take on the last scenes in Episode 9 from Reggies view.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Don't blame me, I'm not the same me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	We could move mountains together

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many good stories in this fandom I just had to write one myself.  
> Reggie is definitely my favourite and I'm really interested in his background and I will write more and maybe turn this into a series. But I wanted to set a tone first and needed a chapter to introduce them to this story and decided I wanted to pick up in the last episode. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

‘Okay, we are not gonna freak out right now.’ Reggie told himself. But he was totally freaking out right know, there was no denying. 

The thing was, going 25 years into the future while he thought they spend only an hour in a dark black room was confusing, to kindly say it. Hearing Alex crying drove out any thought that he should be having and going from darkness into real world again overstrained his mind. With no time to think about their yesterday, everything was pushed aside again even though he really should be recapitulating their accident and death and what followed after. But no, they met Julie, after they all calmed down from that scare, which was a blessing really, she was kind and funny and helped their band to find together again. If they were ever apart in the first place, beside Bobby everything and their instruments was still existent. Only a new member was added and if that wasn’t their best decision after picking up their respective instruments as kids.  
The four of them had a few fantastic weeks together, they helped Julie get back to her music program, she in return helped them write new songs, since Bobby stole most of them. (If you asked Luke about it he will continue to throw dart tips at any reachable target and if you wanted to be safe, you would make sure not to breath a word about Bobby, or Trevor or whatever his name was now.)

After that mind blowing concert they gave at the Orpheum - for Panic! At the disco, Reggie still couldn’t wrap his mind around it - Luke, Alex, and Reggie poofed into the garage and fell down on the floor. Hard. It should’ve given them a concussion but being a ghost came with a few cool gimmicks at least. But nevertheless they couldn’t stop groaning and weren’t able to stand up right away. The purple stamp that was decorating all three of their writs was pulsating and shot aching pain through their bodies which seemed never-ending. In interrupted sentences they promised each other to find the others when they finally crossed over or whatever was happening to them right know because crossing over sounded like a good thing and the pain that was throbbing in his head and everywhere else was the opposite of good. With his eyes closed Reggie thought he was teleported back into that scary black room, where he didn’t know in which dimension of the universe he was at or how much time had already passed. The pain prevented him from holding a real conversation with the other two, so there was no help to be found there either. So there really was a good reason for him to freak out, tethering on the edge of a melt down. 

At least two hours must have passed though, because someone was opening the garage door and it could only be Julie, since no one else was using the space. He might have heard a sniffle, but he couldn’t be sure if he heard it right. Could ghosts pass out? If yes, can it be quick please and not like their drawn out deaths? A second round was definitely not wanted. He could still remember the faint taste of copper from the blood he vomited out and the panic that came with seeing so much red coming out of him. The cramps that tore his stomach open weren’t helping either with calming him down. Only the fever was kind enough to fizzle up his mind to the point Reggie didn’t know where up and down was.  
Luckily Reggie was interrupted from his inner turmoil by Julies small voice.

“I-I know I already said this but, uh, thank you guys.” The way she said it was almost breaking Reggies heart. He couldn’t believe how much they all had grown fond of each other so quick but hearing those words come out of her mouth he couldn’t resist saying something in return.

“You’re welcome”

“Dude!” Luke called out and Alex groaned simultaneously.

Lights were turned on and even through his eyelids the lights were too bright. Alex groaned again and he heard Luke coughing beside him. 

“Why..why are you here? I-I thought-” Julie began but was interrupted by the jolting of all three of them. It had become even more painful and Reggie thought that’s it. We are going to cease to exist and it was happening right in front of Julie. She didn’t deserve that. Not after everything she did to help them.  
“No….No! I thought you crossed over. Why didn’t you cross over?” Julie was becoming frantic, Reggie could tell but it was a good question. 

Alex was the first one to reply while he tried to stand up. “I guess playing at the Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business.”

“Point Caleb.” Was all Reggie had to add. That bastard. He probably knew from the beginning it wouldn’t work out for them. Holding himself in a sitting position with the help of the armchair, he wondered where that little burst of energy came from. He could see Alex leaning on the amp in his peripheral vision and Luke was sitting by himself, they were still wearing the outfits Caleb picked out for them.

“We wanted you to think that we crossed over, so we pretended to.” Luke said, barely able to look Julie in her eyes. “We just...We had nowhere else to go.” Reggie could see the tears on Lukes face when his voice broke at the end of the sentence and then he realized he was crying too. Since when, he wondered. It just made talking even harder, their voices laced with emotion. 

“We thought you’d go straight to bed.”

Alex managed to fully stand up but was still wobbly on his feet. “Yeah, well, _I _knew she was gonna come out here, but nobody ever listens to me.”__

__Reggie was ready to retort when another bolting hit them and they had to bend over, twining an arm around their torsos in an attempt to hold themselves together for a little longer. This was worse than the flu and an upset stomach together._ _

__“You have to save yourselves right know.” Julie said while coming closer. “Go join Calebs club. Please. It’s better than not existing at all. Please just go. Go! Poof out! Do something! Please. Do it for me. Please.”_ _

__Great, now they were all crying and this was the most difficult moment to be in. For all of them. There was no perfect answer for their problem. There was nothing that could be done. No one was there to help them besides Julie and she had no power over their situation. As much as she loved them, this time she was powerless and Reggie felt it with her. The uncertainty of their future was eating him alive but going back to Caleb? No. Never. “We’re not going back there.” Reggie told her so._ _

__Somehow Luke took a few steps in Julies direction. “No music is worth making, Julie, if we’re not making it with you. No regrets.” It was almost a too intimate moment to watch but Reggie couldn’t look away. If that turned out to be their last moments, he wanted to soak it all in. Physical contact was nothing the three of them shied away from, anyway. Not since their early sleep overs in that studio there were standing in._ _

__While Julie and Luke shared a much needed hug, which was long overdue for them, Reggie turned to look at Alex. His eyes were distant as if he was somewhere else right know. Or with _someone _else. But he snapped back when Julie spoke up again, her voice muffled by Lukes shoulder._ _ __

__

__

__“I love you guys.”_ _

__Reggie was almost too distracted from that confession to notice the slowly brighter shining Luke. But once the light became as bright as the lamp in the corner by the plants, his attention was back at the duo standing in the middle of the garage. It was nothing knew that they could touch each other for small moments, more like seconds, so he didn’t bat an eye at the hug, but know that he thought about it, a real hug was knew. Only Luke, Alex and Reggie were able to hug and cuddle each other, Julie had been left out until know. And the light coming from Luke radiated the same energy Reggie felt when he was able to pull himself up from the floor. What was going on? This situation was becoming more and more confusing for his mind to process._ _

__Julie seemed to think the same. “How can I feel you?”_ _

__“I...I-I don’t know.” Caressing Julies face, Luke was as stunned as Reggie and Alex, who also came closer after that revelation. “I feel stronger.” So Luke could feel it too? That weird power that was becoming more obvious the longer Reggie tried to concentrate on it._ _

__“Alex, Reggie, come.” Julie beckoned them closer and opened her arms, letting go of Lukes hands. Reggie didn’t need to be told twice, the same applied for Alex. The two joined Julie and Luke in a group hug and they closed their arms around each other, forming a little circle, twisting their hands in shirts from the others, preventing them from slipping away. They all couldn’t stop crying, which would be embarrassing in any other situation, but right know they were all too stunned to care.  
The light engulfed all of them in no time and the pain and lethargy almost instantly faded away, leaving them with a feeling like flowing on a nice soft cloud. It was a nice alternation from the seemingly never-ending black hole that was trying to swallow them not an hour ago. _ _

__“I...I don’t feel as weak anymore.” Reggie said into the circle when they parted a bit._ _

__“Yeah, me neither.” Alex whispered back with a face crunched together from confusion. “Not that, you know, I was ever that weak.” Leave it to Alex to defend his emotional and physical state at all time._ _

__But it pulled a chuckle from all of them. ‘Thanks for lightning up the moment Alex, that’s normally my job.’ Reggie thought. They were disrupted when the boys felt a twinge on their wrists as if someone was pinching them slightly. When pulling up their sleeves, they could see Calebs stamp vanishing from their skin into thin air._ _

__“What do you think that means?” Julie asked then into the round. Reggie would also like to know. The progression over the last 10 minutes or so could fill his entire diary and he still would have thoughts left about this whole situation. It was a positive progression, but still, what the heck was happening with them? One moment he was ready to cross over or stop existing or whatever and know he was apparently free from Caleb and his curse. It was all too much to process here and know, all he could do was watch and smile. And it grew only wider when Luke said “I think the band’s back.”  
There were still a few tears falling from his face, but they were slowly turning into happy tears._ _

__“You guys think we could try that hug thing one more time?” Alex asked cautiously, but he didn’t need to ask twice before they were in each others arms again. For who knows how long they just stood there, surrounded by their instruments, hugging until their arms ached and Julies dad asked for her whereabouts. They didn’t realize how the time flew by when all their needed was each other and that wish was finally granted._ _


End file.
